Kirby Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Image:Small_Kirby.png|left|Welcome! rect 0 0 48 48 Kirby (character) desc none Image:Wikidump.PNG|right|Welcome! rect 0 0 47 42 Waddle Dee desc none Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! The wiki about the ''Kirby'' games and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! that . ' ' pages (including articles) since April 2007. See our . ; Main articles * ''Kirby'' series * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Copy abilities * Items ; Main categories * Copy Ability * [[:Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]] * Characters * Allies * Heroes * Enemies * Villains We hope you, the community, enjoys this treat which will be changed every month. Remember to give the poll a little time for it to process your request. If you click on your selection again, it has to reset! Who is your favorite ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ally? Ribbon Waddle Dee Adeleine King Dedede Poll Archive Current fight Kirby vs. Batamon Vote for the next fight ;October 31, 2009- Happy Halloween! :Our staff at Kirby Wiki hopes you have a safe, fun-- and overall frightful-- Halloween! ;October 10, 2009- More Demon Beast screenshots added :New screenshots have been added to several Demon Beast pages. Screens of Maimaigoon, Red Viper, Whippy, and Crowmon have been added. This completes each of their respective galleries. In other news, you can expect a list of the Kirby-themed pictures Paint Roller draws in Kirby Canvas Curse to be added soon. ;September 8, 2009- More level page redos :The following level pages have gotten either more screenshots, more info, or intro sections. They are... Carrot Castle, Olive Ocean, Red Canyon, Purple Plants, Illusion Islands, Crash Clouds, Orange Ocean, Rainbow Resort, and Cushy Cloud. Be sure to check them all out! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see ' '! * You can find a list of useful templates by clicking on this link. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. You can give feedback or just say "Hi!". Kirby's Dream Land (known in Japan as 星のカービィ, transliterating to Hoshi no Kābī, translating to "Kirby of the Stars"), is the very first game in the ''Kirby'' series. The game was for the Game Boy and was followed by two similarly named games, Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3. In this game, King Dedede has stolen all the food in Dream Land for himself, and Kirby has to get it back before everyone starves. (Featured article archive • more featured articles...) yi2qeyD1K1A Kirby Wii trailer.